Point of Extinction
by FiiERCELYBANGiiN
Summary: ***BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS*** I remember the first time I met her. She was so beautiful…even when I barely knew her. Jacob One-Shot. Songfic to Point of Extinction. Jacob hasn't imprinted, goes to drastic measures after watching Bella.....read to find out!


**A/N: Okay, before somebody jumps all over me for this, I know that the first line in Point of Extinction does not read "Are you listening, Isabella?" I just changed it to better fit this. Thanks so much, reviews are loveee :)**

**Song: Point of Extinction by Motion City Soundtrack (yes, very guilty of getting this off the brilliant Breaking Dawn playlist)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Stephenie Meyer.**

"_Are you listening, Isabella?_

_Every corner of the coast is still clear,_

_All dressed up with some medicine for luck,_

_How I hope that you're still here when I return…"_

Thump, thump, thump.

Her heartbeat is slowly coming to a halt, and with each thump I can feel my own heart constricting in my chest.

Thump…

Thump…

…flatline.

My stomach drops and I fight back the hot tears that threaten to spill over my long lashes at a moment's notice. Her hand goes limp in mine; weak, fragile, dead.

"_Burning bridges is a form of suicide,_

_I saw the fires as a ghost through my life,_

_Pass me by and there is nowhere you can hide_

_From the lessons of the lies that bind them…"_

She said she would stay alive. She said she would keep her heart beating. For me, for Edward, for that little monster that was inside of her. Renesmee.

I want to kill it. To murder shamelessly, and here I could feel my wolf instincts taking over. Take the life of a threat to La Push's gentle environment. Bella is part of that atmosphere. _My _atmosphere. The color drains from her already pale face and Edward attempts to revive her heart. His face is strained, and even though he looks 99 destroyed and resigned, I can still see a tiny glimmer of hope in his coal black eyes.

Suddenly, I wish he would leave. I want to be alone with her. But I can't ask him to do that. He's the burning man again as he calls Carlisle in a low, intense voice for assistance.

She's gone.

I can't be here anymore. I need to leave but I can't bring myself to release her lifeless, icy hand. Unbeknownst to me, tears cascade down my hot cheeks, leaving a burning trail in their place. Carlisle and Edward conference so fast, I can't even tell what they're saying. But I'm not even listening.

"Jacob," Carlisle says in a faint, indecipherable voice, "I think you should leave." I flinch away as he touches my shoulder. There is not irritation in his voice, only remorse.

I glance back at Bella, hoping against all hope that she might open her eyes and smile at me. Crack some sort of joke about how she had fooled us all.

That smile, the one only reserved for me…the one that makes her whole face light up like a kid whose just been brought a gift on Christmas morning.

"_I'm so tired, I've had enough,_

_If there's one thing I've learned,_

_You'll always get burned,_

_But you'll never give it up…"_

"Jacob," Edward hisses through clenched teeth, "I don't want you to see this."

With that, I watch Edward draw a syringe and Carlisle firmly grabs my shoulders, wrenching me away from my Bella and steering me towards the door and down the staircase. My sluggish mind contemplates going back and attacking Edward on the spot for even coming up with the stupid idea of what I think he was going to do. Nothing would bring her back now.

She's gone. My Bella…she's gone.

I twist angrily out of Carlisle's grip, take a flying leap off the staircase and phase in midair. Bolting out the door, I don't even stop to look back at Rosalie bouncing Bella's baby girl up and down in her arms. That monster. That sick little bloodsucker that killed Bells.

_Oh Jake…_ Seth whispers in the back of my mind. I can feel him running towards me. I sprint farther away, outside the boundaries of Cullen territory.

"_Can we count on our conversations_

_To restore it just like energon cubes?_

_Made one wish, for a permanent kiss,_

_That would echo through these bones like arsenic…"_

I'm not even breaking a sweat; all I feel is the terrible ache of my heart with each beat that should be Bella's.

I remember the first time I met her. She was so beautiful…even when I barely knew her.

The first time we had a conversation…

The time when Edward wasn't there…when it was just me and her against the world…

Our first kiss…

These memories only delivered another torturous stab to my badly wounded heart.

_If you only imprinted…this would all go away…_Leah murmured impatiently through my tumultuous thoughts, not even a hint of despondence at the news of Bella's death in her voice. Rage engulfs the agonizing pain of this fickle thing called my heart and I phase again. I'm naked, but I don't care anymore. I keep running.

"_I can figure out the point of anything,_

_Just not as quick as I can mess up my life,_

_With all my dreams hooked to hospital machines,_

_I think, 'Let's try redefining beautiful'…"_

I reach the cliff. The one Bella jumped off of when she thought Edward was dead. I smile grimly; she was always so outrageous to me, and yet so beautiful at the same time.

Seth and Leah would come looking for me. If I don't die now, I'll get as far away from here as possible and find some other way to do it. I've lost the reason for my existence, or what I perceived her to be. If she doesn't live…I shouldn't either.

I close my eyes and spread my arms wide. I relax every muscle and go limp. Falling forward, I surrender all control of my body, focusing only on Bella's angelic features, her face as her heart pumped it's last beat permanently etched into my mind.

I can't feel anymore; I'm completely numb and when I plunge into the powerful, thrashing ocean. I have no control of anything now, all I see is Bella before I feel my air supply give out.

The excruciating sting of my heart vanishes. Everything goes black.

"_I'm so tired, I've had enough,_

_If there's one thing I've learned,_

_You'll always get burned,_

_But you'll never give it up…"_

Miles away, a heart is revived. It beats wildly, thrums, then changes. Transforms, changes, then stops.

Now all Edward had to do was wait for her to wake up.


End file.
